Flexible, self-supporting explosive compositions comprising a high explosive, such as RDX (cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine), HMX (cyclotetramethylenetetranitramine), and/or PETN (pentaerythritol tetranitrate), and a plasticized nitrocellulose binder system have been found considerable application in the art. TMETN (trimethylolethane trinitrate) because of its relatively low sensitivity, high explosive power and lack of headache producing properties, is a particularly desirable energetic plasticizer for use in preparing such explosive compositions containing essentially 100% explosively active ingredients. However, its lack of ready colloiding power for nitrocellulose, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,025 and my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 454,900, filed Mar. 26, 1974, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,017, has largely discouraged its use as a plasticizer for nitrocellulose. TEGDN (triethyleneglycol dinitrate), which colloids nitrocellulose relatively readily, is also a desirable energetic plasticizer for use in such explosive compositions.